Star Wars ROTST(Trailer Seite)
Staffel 1 Folge 1,2 The Way to be the Galactic Rangers Ratchet:Es war schon immer mein Traum ein Galactic Ranger zu sein... Iris:Feuer auf die Test Feinde!...Gute Arbeit wie wärs wenn wir Morgen nochmal üben? Leo:Oh nein tut mir leid morgen muss ich noch was für die Schule erledigen. In einer Weit weit entfernten Galaxis Vader:Shadow Trooper! ST:Mein Lord? Vader:Wir brauchen Leute die die neuen Galactic Rangers sein werden.Ich habe da bestimmte schon mal beobachtet sie sind auf den Planeten Erde und.. ST:Die Galactic Ranger gehörten der guten Seite an. Verstehe den Anfang Vader:Wir werden sie in einer Arena schleppen sie müssen Tests durch führen. Und bereite dich Vader:Ich habe den 4.Galactic Ranger gefunden!Er ist in Brooklyn. ST:Koordinaten erhalten Auf ein Action Reiches Abenteuer Ratchet:HEYY!Lasst mich hier raus! Von 4 ganz normalen Menschen der Erde vor. Ratchet:Ich bin Ratchet. Mikey:Ich bin Mikey. Leo:Ich heiße Leo Ratchet:Das ist AWESOME!! Star Wars The Way to be the Galactic Ranger Part 1.Lest die Erste Folge der Brand neuen Serie vom User Team Rinzler/Rocket 543 am Sonntag Abend. Ab 12 Freigegeben. Staffel 1 Folge 10,11 In New York Leo:Sag an Captain. Iris:Leute? Eine riesige Sturmtruppen Armee kommt von einer Station aus direkt zur Erde geflogen dank eines Portals Ratchet:Machen wir sie fertig! (Ratchet erzählt) Ratchet:Vor einigen Stunden war alles noch normal auf der Erde. Jeder lebte in Frieden. Doch nun schickt der Shadow Trooper eine Riesige Armee von Sturmtruppen auf die Erde los. Sie sind gut ausgebildet Vader:Strocko. Du wolltest doch deine Rache richtig? Wegen deinen Freund. ST:Ja aber ich habe schon einen Plan. Gerade greifen tausende von Sturmtruppen die Erde an. Um genauer zu sein New York City. Vader:Ich werde helfen. Ein Raumschiff fliegt auf New York zu Ratchet:Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Leo:Wenn wir das Portal nicht schließen wird New York untergehen! Ratchet:Aber da ist eine Atom Rakete im Anflug auf die Stadt. Ich weiß auch wo ich sie hin bringe ST:Rakete abgeschickt fliege zum Stützpunkt zurück. Vader:Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan. Diesen Kampf haben sie überlebt. Doch den nächsten werden sie verlieren. Nimm deine Besten Soldaten mit. '''Mach dich bereit''' Im Weltall Ratchet:Sie verfolgen uns! Mikey:Vorsicht! '''Auf den härtesten Kampf ''' Der Shadow Trooper schlägt Mikey zu Boden '''Der ROTST Serie''' Leo:Hoch ziehen! Iris:Los!Los! Star Wars Civil War demnächst nur im Wiki Ab 12 freigegeben Staffel 1 Folge 7,8,9,10,11 Ratchet:Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns noch? Leo:3 Minuten Maximal. Sie würde die ganze Stadt auslöschen! Denger und Nic kämpfen gegen Mikey. Ice Man sieht eine Sturmtruppen Armee die vom Weltall aus auf die Erde kommt. Ice Man:Oh mein Gott. Ratchet:Wer bist du? Rex:Ich bin Rex Cody:Laaaauft! Rex:Wir nennen es das immer Brennende Feuer. 2016 Rex:Wir werden verfolgt Commander! Cody:Macht nichts das schafft ihr schon. Mikey:Das Feuer breitet sich aus Captain. ST:Wer bist du? ST2:Ich...bin du. ST:Blödsinn. Man sieht das Galactic Ranger Team mit den 3 neuen Rex,Cody und Epo und das Anti Galactic Ranger Team mit den neuen Shadow trooper. ST2:Bist du wirklich bereit dich den Galactic Ranger zu stellen? Der Shadow Trooper schlägt Mikey zu Boden. ST:Ja. ST2:Dann sei es so. Tausende von Sturmtruppen greifen die Stadt an Ratchet:Feuer Frei! Star Wars The Revenge of The Shadow Trooper Rex:Captain? Wo ist denn euer Schiff? Ratchet:Wir sind drin. Rex:Oh na klar. 2016 Ab 12 freigegeben